Wayside: Our Great Adventure
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: When Wayside gets two new students, they turn Todd's world upside down, and help him on the greatest adventure of his lifetime. Maurecia/Todd, Dana/Myron, Oc/Oc
1. Prolgue

**Prologue:**Maybe I should have never left my old school. I mean, if I hadn't, I wouldn't be chained to a wall by my wrists, and I also wouldn't have such great friends as Myron, Dana, and Maurecia, but I'm probably confusing you a little, so why don't we go back to the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** It was a normal day at Wayside, or as normal as I'll get out of Wayside. As I exited the bus, I saw Maurecia standing in the same spot as she did everyday, making goo-goo eyes at me. Ugh, I wish she'd not do that. Why can't she understand I don't like her like that. Anyways, as I was saying, it was just like any other day, but little did I know it would completely change my life.

"Hi Todd.", said Maurecia flirtatiously as I exited the bus.

"Hi Maurecia.", I said in an exasperated tone. Then she punched me in my shoulder, like every other day.

"Ow.", I wined. Maurecia giggled. We raced up the stairs to the thirtieth floor, and more specifically, Mrs. Jewels class.

"Good morning children.", said Mrs. Jewels as we all took our seats.

"Good morning Mrs. Jewels.", we all replied.

"Before we begin, I have a special announcement. We have two new students joining us. They're from your school Todd. They're Ashley Cherrystone and Nick Robinson.", said Mrs. Jewels. My heart stopped. My two best friends from my old school were here. That was awesome. Suddenly, the door opened. An athletically fit, light-skinned African-American boy walked in, followed by a very beautiful Caucasian girl with flowing brown hair.

"Hello Nick, Ashley. There are two empty seats by Todd.", said Mrs. Jewels. I waved them over to me.

"Bonjour Todd.", said Nick and Ashley as they sat down.

"Bonjour. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.", I said, leaving them both momentarily perplexed. Then it dawn on them.

"When did you learn how to speak French my friend?", asked Nick.

"I've been teaching myself. What do you think?", I asked.

"I think it is very impressive.", answered Nick.

"Hey Todd, aren't you gonna introduce us to your friends?", asked Dana as she, Myron, and Maurecia came up behind me.

"Oh yeah. Nick, Ashley, this is Dana, Myron, and Maurecia.", I said as I introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all.", said Nick as he shook everyone's hand.

"Oh, while we're here, there's something I've got to tell you Todd. Me and Nick, we're an item now.", said Ashley.

"Oh, that's cool.", I commented casually.

"So Todd, do you have a girlfriend yet?", asked Nick.

"Yes. It's me.", answered Maurecia.

"No it's not, and no, I don't have a girlfriend.

"I don't know Todd, she looks like your type.", said Ashley.

"Guys, really. Y'all know I don't have a type.", I said.

"Oh oui vous. As I recall, it was athletic, intelligent, and funny.", said Nick.

"Nick, can I talk to you at lunch, in private?", I said, gritting my teeth.

"Of course Todd.", answered Nick.

"Good.", I said as everyone returned to their seats. We continued on with class, and made it to twelve, and lunch. I pulled Nick aside on the way down to the cafeteria.

"Nick, please don't do what you did today, especially infront of Maurecia.", I said.

"Oh, oh, so you do have a crush on her.", said Nick.

"No, yes, I don't know. All I know is, I don't want my past coming back to haunt me.", I said. Little did I know that it was already en route.

"Fine, me and Ashley won't bring it up.", said Nick.

"Thanks Nick. You've always been a good friend.", I said as we returned to the lunchroom. The rest of that day rolled on without incident.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

_The next day_

I woke the next day in an unusually cheerful mood that I couldn't explain. It was like I could sense that something was going to be different. As I got ready for school, I pondered what was making me so cheerful. Then, I remembered. I had invited Myron, Dana, Nick, Ashley, and Maurecia to spend the weekend at my house.

"_This weekend is going to be amazing.", _I thought to myself as I finished brushing my teeth and headed out to catch the bus. As I hopped on the bus, I found Dana sitting in the front row, like always.

"Hey Dana.", I said as I plopped down in the seat next to her.

"Hey Todd. Can I ask you something?", she asked.

"Sure.", I answered.

"Do you have a crush on Maurecia?", she asked.

"_Crap.", _I thought to myself.

"Um, yes, I do. I have a huge crush on her. I've had it since Christmas.", I confessed.

"Wow. Well, I'd like to make a proposition. I've got a problem, and you've got a problem. We can help each other. My problem is that I have a crush on Myron, and I'm too afraid to tell him, and I assume it's the same with you and Maurecia.", explained Dana.

"What exactly are you proposing?", I asked, my interest peaked.

"I'm proposing I tell Maurecia you have a crush on her if you tell Myron I have a crush on him.", answered Dana.

"Deal.", I said as I shook her hand. We pulled up to the school and exited the bus. We found Myron, Maurecia, Nick, and Ashley waiting for us.

"You ready for the weekend?", asked Ashley excitingly.

"You know it.", I answered, giving her a high five. I turned to Myron.

"Hey Myron, I've got something to tell you in private.", I said as I pulled him over to the corner of the front entrance.

"Look Myron, I've got something big to tell you. Dana has a huge crush on you.", I said.

"What? Are you serious?", asked Myron in disbelief.

"Very. You need to make your move at the sleepover.", I said.

"That's a great idea, and it's exactly what I'll do.", said Myron.

_Over with Dana and Maurecia_

"Hey Maurecia, guess what.", said Dana, giggling.

"What?", asked Maurecia.

"Todd is head over heels in love with you.", said Dana.

"What? Are you absolutely, without a doubt, positive?", asked Maurecia.

"Yes.", answered Dana. The two girls burst into a giggling fit as the bell rang.

_One really long walk up the stairs later_

We all went to our desks, but I couldn't keep still. I was excited about the sleepover tonight. We managed to make it to lunch, where we went over what we were going to do for the sleepover. We all sat at our usual table, and began a list of activities.

"Okay, so first, we have a scary movie fest, then we play some video games, and top it off with a game of truth-or-dare.", I said.

"That sounds like the best plan ever.", said Nick.

"I agree.", said Ashley.

"So, no objections?", I asked. Everyone shook there head no. After lunch and recess, we had to sit through a lecture on math and ancient Greece, during which I couldn't stop staring at Maurecia. Finally, the dismissal bell rang, and the chronicled weekend was very soon at hand.


	4. Chapter 3: The Sleepover, pt 1

**Chapter 3: The Sleepover, pt. 1** It was six o'clock, and his guest were just starting to arrive. Dana and Myron had arrived 1st, followed by Ashley and Nick, leaving just Maurecia.

"_Where could she be?", _I asked myself. I was starting to worry.

"You look worried. Is everything okay?", asked Dana.

"Yeah, just worried about Maurecia.", I answered.

"She'll be here, I'm sure. Just give her time.", said Dana. At that exact moment, Maurecia walked through the front door.

"Hey Maurecia.", I said as I closed the door behind her.

"Hey Todd. Hey guys.", she said as she set her stuff on the floor.

"Let's get this party started.", shouted Myron.

"Alright, everyone get your stuff and follow me. I have my tree house setup for the sleepover.", I said as I led the way to the back yard. We reached the tree house, which posed another problem.

"How are we gonna get our stuff up there?", asked Dana.

"We're gonna all help carry it up there.", I answered.

"Everyone form an assembly line up the ladder.", I ordered. We managed to get everyone's things up the ladder, and into the tree house. I had set up a boombox with iPod adapter, a portable DVD player, and a pile of junk food snacks.

"Nice set up Todd.", commented Ashley.

"Thanks Ash.", I replied. We unrolled our sleeping bags and I plugged in my iPod. I turned it to "I Wanna Rock" by Twisted Sister, and cranked the speaker to max.

"Ah, I see you're still a classic rock fan.", said Nick.

"Of course.", I said.

"So, what do we do first?", asked Dana.

"I say we watch some movies.", I answered.

"Agreed.", said Maurecia.

"Okay. Tonight at the Casa de Todd, we have Desperation, Red Dawn, and Safe Haven. Any favorites?", I asked, with a corny Italian accent, making Maurecia giggle.

"_God, her laugh is adorable.", _I thought to myself.

"Um, Earth to Todd. You still there.", said Nick, snapping me out of my daze.

"Sorry guys, fazed out a little. Now, what did ya say?", I asked, somewhat embarresed.

"We said we'd watch Red Dawn. Also, is this the original, or the remake?", asked Nick.

"The remake.", I answered as I popped the DVD into the player. I grabbed some popcorn for everyone, and we gathered round the player.

About 30 minutes into the movie, Maurecia laid her head in my lap.

"Tired?", I asked.

"No, just wanted to get closer, to you.", she whispered.

"Maurecia, there's something I've got to tell you.", I began, and with perfect timing, considering the romantic climax was just coming on, "I'm in love with you."

"Todd, that's what I've always wanted to hear.", said Maurecia. Suddenly, our lips were pressed together, much to the shock of our friends, other than Dana. After that, we finished our movie.

"So Todd, I assume you and Maurecia will be sharing a sac de couchage.", said Nick jokingly.

"What did he just say?", asked Maurecia.

"Nothing Mar-Mar.", I answered, giving Maurecia her first pet name. She smiled.

"I'm tired.", said Myron.

"I agree.", said Maurecia.

"Actually, I'ma stay up a little later.", said Dana.

"Cool. Just don't wake us up.", said everyone else as we crawled into our sleeping bags, expecting a restful night of sleep. Little, did we know, we would find the exact opposite.


	5. Chapter 4: The Sleepover, pt2

**Chapter 4: The Sleepover, pt. 2:**

_[Dream sequence]_

Maruecia and I we're running through a field of daisies when Maurecia, only we're older, like in our twenties. Suddenly pulled me to the ground. She plopped down next to me.

"I love you so much.", said Maurecia.

"I love you too, which is way I've got to ask one thing. Maurecia Thompson, will you marry me.", I asked nervously. She starred at me with a stunned look on her face, then kissed me.

"Yes, yes I will.", she said as I slipped a silver ring on her finger. Suddenly, I felt myself begin to shake. I closed my eyes.

_[End dream sequence]_

I woke to find myself in the pitch dark.

"Todd, we've got to go, now.", said a voice I quickly recognized as Nick's.

"What are you talking about Nick? What's going on?", I asked.

"It's a long story. We've got to get everyone out now.", said Nick frnatically.

"No. Not until you tell me what the HECK is going on.", I said forcefully.

"Fine. Mine and Ashley's parents made a couple of botched deals with the Order, and now they're after us.", explained Nick.

"WHAT? Why in God's name would your parents do that? They know the Order is bad news.", I said.

"I don't know, okay. All I know is, they're after us, and you.", said Nick.

"What? Why me?", I asked, confused. Before Nick could answer, we heard several car doors slam outside. Nick ran to the window.

"Crap, it's them.", he said. He quickly retrieved a silenced pistol from his sleep pants and took aim.

"Wait, don't shoot. I've got some weapons.", I said as I quickly retrieved three silenced submachine guns and a silenced rifle from their hiding spot.

"You sure do live up to your parents' reputation.", said Nick. I quickly woke Ashley.

"What's going on?", she asked.

"Look, we don't have much time. The Order is here, and they're looking for us. We've got to get everyone outta here.", I said.

"Jesus Christ. How did the Order find us.", said Ashley as she frantically woke the others. I returned to the window with Nick.

"So tell me, what do we do now?", asked Nick.

"Well, my parents always taught me, when you're outnumbered and have the higher ground, try to keep your enemy suppressed.", I answered as I tossed him one of the SMG's.

"What manufacture are these?", asked Nick.

"They're Israeli IWI X95 SMG's.", I answered.

"Nice.", commented as he went back to focusing on the outside. There were six heavily armed men walking in the yard.

"Well, we're screwed.", said Nick.

"Not quite. If we can be quiet enough, we can sneak past them.", I said.

"Todd, you're insane.", said Nick. Suddenly, a shot rang out, narrowly missing Nick's head.

"Christ, get your head down.", I yelled. Just then, someone turned the boombox on. Playing was Break You by Drowning Pool.

_Trying to find a way to fight the pain__  
__But it seems, there's no way around it__  
__Reaching for the sun and finding rain__  
__I melt, I'll always be grounded__  
_

I opened fire with my SMG, neutralizing one of the men. Nick shot two others. Suddenly, I heard the sound of a heavy machine gun spinning up.

_I will break you__  
__I will break you__  
__I will break you__  
__I will break you__  
__break you__  
__break_

"Everyone get down.", I yelled, and just in time, as a Gatling gun opened fire on our position, shredding the walls, and our cover.

"We've got to go, now.", shouted Ashley.

"I agree.", I said, but we suddenly felt the tree give way. We were sent crashing to the ground. I managed to get back up, and drew my SMG. The other three men were nowhere to be seen. I scanned the area, only to find that everyone else was buried under the rubble. I quickly worked to free the others.

"Is everyone okay?", I asked.

"I think my leg is broken.", said Maurecia.

"Let me see.", said Ashley as she ran to Maurecia side. After a cursory examination, she reached a verdict.

"Yep. It's broke pretty bad. She won't be able to walk. I'm gonna have to make a splint.", said Ashley as she took two pieces of broken wood and one of her shirt sleeves.

"Okay. We've got to get to safety.", said Nick.

"Where? We can't go home.", Myron pointed out.

"He's got a point.", I said. Then it hit me.

"Nick, Ashley, remember? There's a Guardian safehouse in the woods nearby.", I said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Let's go. It's our only chance.", said Nick. Suddenly, two shots rang out from inside my house. It could only mean one thing.

"Let's go NOW!", I shouted as I led everyone forward in the direction of . Dana and Ashley carried Maurecia, and Nick covered our rear. We trekked for at least two and a half hours before we found the cabin.

"Do you remember the passphrase?", I asked Ashley.

"Yeah. It's "The willow grows between the cornstalks.", she answered. I nodded and knocked on the door. It cracked open.

"Can I help you.", asked an older, feminine voice.

"The willow grows between the cornstalks.", I said. She closed the door, and I heard several locks being undone. She opened the door completely this time.

"Come in, quickly.", she said as she gestured us inside. We all quickly entered the house and laid Maurecia on the sofa and propped up her leg.

"I didn't realize the Guardians were still active in this area.", said the woman.

"They're not. At least, not officially. We were attacked by some members of the Order.", said Nick.

"Um, I hate to interrupt, but what is all this about the Order and the Guardians?", asked Myron.

"Sit down, and we'll explain. It's a really long story.", I said as I plopped down and began to tell the tale of how all this began.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**:

"The story of the Order begins in late 1986. The Soviet Union is slowly falling apart, and members of the KGB are planning the beginnings of the failed 1991 Soviet Putsch. Eight of the most elite leaders of the KGB join together and form the Order for the Liberation of the Proletariat, or the Order.", I began.

"When the free world found out about it's formation, they formed a counter organization known as the Guardians of the World of Capitalism, or the Guardians.", I said.

"So, in other words, y'all work to protect the world of Capitalism, and the Order fights for Communism?", asked Maurecia.

"It's not quite as blunt as that. You see, ever since the fall of the Soviet Union, our main focus has been on fighting terrorist organizations such as Al-Qaeda.", answered Nick, who had taken a seat on the other sofa with Ashley.

"So where do you all fit into this, and why were those men trying to kill us?", asked Dana.

"We were getting to that. My parents, Nick's parents, and Todd's parents were all Guardians before we were born, and the Order is still holding a grudge.", answered Ashley.

"Wow. So, let me see if I understand this. We're being hunted by some pissed off Russian pricks all because your parents' killed a couple people?", asked Maurecia.

"Exactly.", I answered.

"We...Are so...Epically...Screwed.", said Maurecia.

"Maybe not. I mean, you do have three highly trained soldiers on your side.", said Ashley.

"Who?", asked Myron.

"Me, Nick, and Todd.", answered Ashley.

"Yep. I agree with Maurecia. We're screwed.", said Dana.

"Not yet we're not. Everyone, gathered your stuff. We're moving out.", I ordered. I turned to the lady.

"Do you have any weapons? We lost most of ours on the trek here.", I asked.

"I have a few, and they're not very good.", she answered.

"Don't care. Any weapons are good right now.", I said.

"Fine. Follow me.", she said as she walked into the other room. She opened what appeared to be a china cabinet, and retrieved a 1962 model Cristobal M2 SMG, and three Spas-12 shotguns. She handed them to me.

"It's all I've I got.", she said.

"It'll do.", I replied. I returned to the others, and handed two of the shotguns to Ashley and Nick.

"This is what we have, in addition to mine and y'alls pistols.", I said as I slung the last shotgun over my shoulder.

"Okay, we've got everyone's stuff together. Now what?", asked Nick.

"Now we move to the emergency HQ.", I answered.

"What emergency HQ? We were never informed of an emergency HQ.", said Nick.

"I know you weren't, because me and my parents set up one in secret.", I explained.

"Where?", asked Ashley.

"In an old mine about a mile south of here.", I answered.

"Now, Ashley, Dana, I need you to carry Maurecia. Nick, you cover our rear. Everyone, move out!", I ordered as we left the cabin and started south. About half-way through our trek, things started to get worse.

"My legs are killing me.", wined Myron.

"Yeah, well, one of mine is broken, so shut it.", snapped Maurecia.

"Guys, now's not the time to argue. Let's just get to the mine, and get some sleep.", I said. We continued our trek for another half mile, then we found the mine. As I opened the door, I scanned the room for movement. Seeing none, I proceeded inside, and located the light switch.

"Room clear. Welcome home.", I said as I motioned the others inside.

"You can lay Maurecia on the couch.", I said, motioning towards the slightly worn yellow couch in the corner.

"Okay, there are three levels to this HQ. The first one, the one we're standing in, is the command center. The second, directly below us, is the bathrooms, mess hall, and rec room. The final one is the living quarters, located below level two, obviously.", I explained.

"How did you guys manage to build all this?", asked Maurecia.

"Blood, sweat, and a lot of freetime.", I answered.

"Wow. So, do we have any food, medical supplies?", asked Nick.

I opened up the cabinet directly behind me.

"We're pretty set on medical supplies.", I said.

"What about food?", asked Myron. I rolled my eyes.

"_Typical Myron.", _I thought to myself as I descended the stairs. I returned about a minute later.

"Plenty of food.", I said, "Now, I think we should all get some sleep."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Okay. Y'all go get some sleep. I'll take Maurecia to her room and take first guard shift.", I said. Truth was, I was dirt tired, but my friends needed someone to lead them, and I refused to be weak.

Everyone walked down to the living quarters, and put Maurecia up in the last available room.

"Thanks Todd.", she said as I laid her on the bed.

"For what?", I asked.

"For everything. For getting us out of there alive. For getting us here. For just being there when we, when I, needed you.", she answered.

"Maurecia, I did all of that based on instinct. I was even half thinking most of the time, and the half that I was, I had Nick and Ashley there to help me.", I said as I sat down next to her.

"Todd, you're underestimating yourself. You were amazing out there, and I love you for it.", she said as she gingerly brought her lips to mine.

"Maurecia, I love you too, but I've got to go take guard duty. Now try and get some sleep.", I said as I left the room and returned to the top floor. I grabbed my Cristobal and a shotgun and went onto the roof.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_Six hours later_

I was nearly asleep. I had been up here in the cold and wet for nearly six hours. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I immediately went into combat mode and swung my shotgun around with me, only to find it was Dana.

"Dana, what are you doing up?", I asked.

"Todd, it's been six hours since you started guard duty. Come downstairs. Ashley and Nick are cooking breakfast.", she said.

"Well, I guess I could eat. Is Maurecia awake yet?", I asked.

"I don't think she even slept last night.", said Dana.

"What?", I asked, concerned.

"See for yourself.", she said as we walked down into the mess hall, where everyone had gathered. Sure enough, there was Maurecia, and she didn't look like she had slept at all last night.

"Maurecia, did you sleep at all last night?", I asked.

"No. I couldn't. I was too worried about you.", she answered.

"Maurecia. You need to get some sleep.", I said.

"So do you. You've been going nonstop for over twelve hours.", she pointed out. I had to admit, she had a point.

"Okay, you're right. Tell you what. Me and you will go to sleep together, kay?", I suggested.

"Sure.", she replied as Nick and Ashley brought out to plates of French toast with syrup.

"Bon appetite.", said Nick as they laid the plates on the table. We all dug in and gorged on the meal. After my third piece, I was satisfied.

"That was amazing.", I commented.

"Thank you Todd.", said Nick and Ashley. Suddenly, there was a loud crash upstairs. I grabbed my shotgun and darted up the stairs. I poked my head out the doorway and saw three armed men going through our stuff. Nick and Ashley joined me.

"What do we do?", they asked.

"Nick, you circle round and flank 'em from behind. Ashley, you'll be with me and we distract them for Nick.", I said. Nick ran to the opposite end of the corridor and slowly sneaked around them.

"Freeze!", I shouted as me and Ashley jumped from our hiding place. The three men raised their weapons.

"Drop your weapons.", I ordered.

"How 'bout you drop yours.", said one of the men.

"I don't think that's gonna happen.", said Nick as he put his shotgun barrel to the back of the man's skull. The men lowered their weapons.

"Now, who are you?", I asked as Nick relieved them of their guns.

"Well, I'm Joshua. This here's Frank, and that's AJ. We're just looking for a place to stay.", answered the man in the middle of the three.

"Well Joshua, I'm sorry but you can't stay here. It's taken.", I said.

"Please. Our homes were destroyed in the invasion.", said AJ.

"Invasion. What invasion?", asked Nick.

"You didn't here? North Korea, Russia, and China invaded last night. They took out the power grid on the entire West Coast.", answered Frank.

"Well, considering we've been here for about a day and a half, no, we haven't heard about the invasion.", I said.

"Well, now you do. So, will you help us out?", asked Joshua.

"How do we know you're not lying?", I asked.

"If you don't believe us, we can show you proof.", said AJ.

"Show us.", I ordered.

"Follow us.", they said as they proceeded outside. We followed them with our weapons at the ready just in case. AJ reached behind a rock and pulled out a camouflaged helmet with the North Korean national seal on the front.

"Believe us now?", asked Joshua sarcastically. I gave him a death stare.

"Fine, you can stay.", I said bitterly.

"Sis, you can come out now.", said Joshua. A girl of about ten with blonde hair and and sea blue eyes stepped out from behind a bush.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I said you three could stay. Not the girl.", I said.

"Please. She's the only family I have left.", begged Joshua. I broke.

"Fine, she can stay, but she's got to help with our resistance efforts.", I said. Joshua got a solemn look on his face.

"She's only a little girl. I don't want her in danger.", he said.

"Look, if she's gonna stay with us, she's gonna have to contribute to the effort, just like all of you are.", I said.

"Fine, she can help, but she stays with me at all times.", said Joshua.

"Agreed.", I said. We all began the trek back to the HQ. When we returned, I was absolutely exhausted.

"Where is Maurecia's room?", I asked Dana.

"Last door on the left.", she answered.

"Thanks.", I said as I departed downstairs and walked to her room. I slowly opened the door and saw she was sleeping soundly. I took off my shoes and crept over to the opposite side of the bed and crawled in next to her. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. I cuddled up close to her and slowly drifted off to sleep with her in my arms.


End file.
